Flack & Angell Dutch & 3
by Runner043
Summary: Don Flack has been paying a lot of attention to fellow Detective Jessica Angell. Would he get up the nerve to ask her out? Find out what happens in her life that changes the way Flack feels about the whole thing.


I've got lots of ideas for Flack & Angell stores and intend to work my way thru them. I've written "Pay Up (Runner's version)" and "Flack & Angell's 2nd Christmas (2009)". If you've read them then you know that CBS was stupid & that Angell does not die (at least in my world & stories). I'm going to backtrack now and write about F&A before they started dating. Important to get good groundwork in, you know. Then, hopefully the rest of my stories will be in order. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Dutch & 3"

It was nearly midnight when Detective Don Flack stepped off the elevator at the lab and was surprised to see Detective Jessica Angell talking in hushed tones to CSI Stella Bonasara.

"Can you believe he was upset because I hadn't worn a dress? Complained about not being able to see my legs. I mean, seriously, no guy is ever worth having to wear a dress for." Angell said.

The ladies end their conversation and Angell turns to walk Flack's direction as he approaches.

"Hi, Jess. What're you doing here? Though you were off." Flack Says.

"Hi. I am." Angell responds, ignoring the second question as she walks right past him with a straight face and without making eye contact.

"Hey, Stell." Flack says as he watches Angell descend the flight of stairs before turning to Stella with a confused look on his face and asks, "Wha'd I do wrong?"

"You're male." She informed him with a straight face.

Flack's look of confusion deepened as he didn't know how to respond to that one, it being out of his control and all, so he simply asks, "What happened? Aside from the whole X Y chromosome thing, I mean."

"It's nothing, Don." Stella says as she begins to walk away.

"Whoa, Stell." Don walks after her, "Come on. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just another case of Dutch & 3" Stella says as she leans against the glass door to open it and hopefully avoiding Don's curiosity.

"Dutch & 3? Come on, Stell, I may be a detective, but not even Google's gonna help me on that one. So let me in on this obviously inside scoop." Flack says following her thru the door.

Stella rolls her eyes & sighs heavily. "Okay, okay. You might as well learn" she says reluctantly. Flack seats himself on the stool beside the layout table as if he was an eager student about to have a teacher explain something to him that he'd tried in vain to understand. "It's quite simple, really. Ninety-nine percent of men fall into one of two categories. They're either a 'Dutch' or a '3'." Flack is more confused now than ever but listens carefully as Stella continues, "The 'Dutch' is the guy who, on the first date, expects too much and makes you wish you had gone dutch."

"And by 'expects too much' I assume you mean...." Flack questions raising his eyebrows without finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, that kind of 'expects too much'. As if you owe him something for buying you dinner or whatever." Stella confirms for him. Flack nods his head in understanding but says nothing so she can continue. "And a '3' is the guy who can't wait to get to the 3rd date because he thinks he should be able to score with you by then."

"And I take it you and Angell were talking about this because?..."

"Because I was walking from the movie theater to my car this evening when I heard a scuffle in the parking lot. To my surprise, I discovered a guy lying on the ground with his shoulder disloicated and Angell standing over him telling him to stop his whining." Stella said without so much as flinching. Flack just sat there not knowing what to think.

"A 'dutch'?" He managed to say after a moment. Stella nods.

"So, I helped her get him into his car, then I followed in mine as she drove him to the emergency room. Then dropped her back off at the lot so she could get her car."

Later.....

Flack was glad his visit to the lab was short, as he was still quite distracted thinking about Angell, Dutch & 3, and dating in general. He'd taken longer than necessary when looking at Detective Angell before. It's obvious she's beautiful. Anyone with eyes could tell that. Those big brown eyes of hers just seemed to pull him in somehow, but it was her smile that really got to him, especially when he had caused it. He'd gotten to know her quite well, or so he thought, since she transferred to the precinct. He'd thought about asking her out, but there was that whole co-worker thing to factor in. Plus he did outrank her, not that he'd ever remind her of that, but if the captain ever found it would definitely matter. Flack then thought about his own dating history. Was he a 'Dutch' or a '3'? Nah, no way. Well, there was that time with his former girlfriend Devan when he had her pinned up against the wall on.... their third date.

The next day.....

Angell walked into the bullpen and flung her jacket on the back of her chair before being seated at her desk to undertake a pile of paperwork. Flack soon followed with a perp in cuffs. "Hey, Dale, would you take him back for me? I'll be there in a minute"

"Holsting' case?" Angell asked as she watched Dale haul the perp off to an interrogation room.

"Yeah, but he's already asking for a lawyer." Flack said, as he grabbed a file from his messy desk. He was about to head off but did a double-take at Angell. "What's that?" He asked her.

"What's what?" Angell responded with a confused look.

"That." Flack said pointing to a bruise peeking from beneath her short sleeved shirt.

"'That' is nothing." She replied as she stood to leave her desk in search of coffee.

Flack lowered his voice and followed after her, "'That' is not 'nothing', Angell. Did some guy do that to you? Was it the guy Stella told me about? The one from last night?" Flack blocked Angell from going into the break room where he knew other cops would be and gave her a stern look that told her he was not going away without an answer.

"Look, Flack, the guy from last night was a jerk..." She began.

"Yeah, a 'Dutch'. I heard.

Angell rolled her eyes at the thought of Stella giving him a lesson on what women thought about dating. "Well then, you probably also know that after putting him in a headlock, I twisted his arm around behind him till it dislocated."

"Yeah. Well, actually Stella left out the headlock part. But you didn't answer my question.... Was that bruise from last night?" Flack was determined not to let Angell leave that spot in the hall or even to avoid eye contact till he had a answer.

"No." Angell just stood there looking at him expressionless.

"No?"

"Is there a part of the word 'no' you don't understand, Flack?"

"No."

"Good." Angell said starting to walk around him, as he sidestepped to block her.

"Okay, then when?"

Angell took a step back and put her hands on her hips. "Is this how it's gonna be, Flack? Because you outrank me you think it gives you the right to nose into my personal life?" She asked obviously ticked off and not giving him time to respond. "Fine! This,...." she says rolling up her sleeve giving him full view of the large dark bruise which made him cringe slightly, "... this is what I got from a '3' a few nights ago. And for your information, Detective, I handled that one on my own as well." She said in a slightly raised voice causing 2 officers exiting the break room to go the other direction.

"Angell, it's just that.." Flack started to say.

"Look, Flack, I've got a strict Detective Sergeant for a father and four over-protective older brothers. That's enough people hovering over me. Now stay out of my business or I'll prove to you that I can take care of my self and you'll end up looking like the guy who put this bruise on my arm!" With that Angell pushed him out of the way and went into the break room. She didn't really need coffee to begin with but she wasn't about to return to her desk without any, lest he figure out she was just trying to avoid him in the first place.

Flack remained outside the break room, leaning against the wall till Angell came out. "I'm sorry." he said as she walked past him without responding to return to the paperwork on her desk.  
Then Flack remembered Dale and the suspect he'd sent to the interrogation room.

Later.....

Flack was finished interrogating his witness in the Holsting case and walked into the bullpen just as Angell grabbed her coat and walked out. Then the captain called to him, "Flack! Go with Angell, I want you both in this case." Flack gave him a nod of acknowledgement and grabbed his coat off his chair and headed for the door to catch up to Angell.

"Angell, wait up!" Flack called out catching up to her. "I'm going with you."

"No you're not." She replied.

"Captain wants me to work with you on this one." He said noticing that she had neither slowed down or looked at him.

Angell hit the release bar on the door and stepped outside and headed down the steps of the precinct, but not saying another word as she made her way to the car.

"Angell, stop." Flack said sharply as he stepped in front of her. "Okay, so you're mad at me for being nosey. I get it. But why don't you want me to work this case with you?"

"Because you don't trust me." was her reply, keeping both a steady gaze at him as well as an expressonless face.

"What?!" Flack said, half turning around and throwing his hands in the air before turning back to her. "Where did that come from?"

"Listen, Flack, if you don't trust me to take care of myself and be able to defend myself when necessary from some jerk on a date, then how are you gonna trust me out in the field where the jerks have guns and knives and I may have to assist you?"

Flack was quite stunned by her statement. "Um,..." He paused, looking at the ground, letting what she said sink in and asking himself if it was possible that he did not trust her the way he needed to out in the field, the way he needed to as a fellow cop.

His pause wasn't long, but Angell took advantage of it to unlock the car and get in. "Angell, come on. Let me go with you." Flack said, knocking on the window as she turned the key. She just slowly shook her head 'no' without even looking at him and drove away.

Yeah, she can take care of herself, Flack reminded himself as he stood there watching her drive away. He wasn't sure which bothered him more, that she felt like he didn't trust her or that she had to sift thru 'Dutches' and '3s' to find a decent guy. No wonder she didn't like to talk about her personal life. The thought of some guy hitting her made his blood boil and he could feel his face scowling at even the thought if it. Would he ever get the nerve up to ask her out himself? He wasn't sure, but if he did, which he hoped, he'd make darn sure to prove to her that he fell into that 1% category of men who knew how to treat a lady the way she deserved to be treated.

Flack flipped his phone open as he walked back up the precinct steps. He had an apology to make.

Okay, folks. There's the groundwork for Flack's attitude and goals about dating Angell. Next I'll work on their first date story. Not sure yet if I will do a second chapter here or list it separately.


End file.
